John's Secret
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean. John Winchester made a deal as a kid and since then has borne the secret of it. Azazel shows up and tries to kill Dean and forces him to reveal his secret. Will Azazel be able to handle it and will he win against John? And will the boys find out what their father has been hiding all these years? No sex, hinted at Wincest. Some bad language,not too explicit.Angst.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **John has a secret, and it's a doozy. Azazel is after Dean and John is pissed, wonder how he'll handle it when John reveals his secret to the conniving demon?

xxxxxxxxxx

John had to fight a smile as he drew the circle, sensing the demons watching him. It was almost time to end this charade. Dean was dying, sort of…that wasn't a total lie. Dean couldn't really die but he could be projected onto an alternate plane of reality, which is where he currently was. The rest, however, _was._ John touched the Colt in his waistband and lit the bowl, chanting the spell. He could have called Azazel just as easily by just ordering the demon there but he had to play this human which meant suffering and miserable was indeed the human response here.

The demon came in the room, taunting him and threatening his sons and family. John barely bit back the power and thought his restraint should be admired. "I didn't summon you to trap you, I did it to make a deal."

"You have nothing I want." The demon said but John detected the lie in the words. He had something Azazel wanted very badly and he intended to give it to him, _with _both barrels!

"Me for him, straight up deal. My soul for Dean's life." John offered and saw the demon hesitate. The thing taunted again for a bit and John barely hid his boredom. It was fairly straight up, one soul for one son; simple really. This fucker was taking _forever_ to take this deal!

"Sweeten the pot." The demons pushed and John smiled internally, but looked upset on the outside. Now was not the time to gloat, the demon wasn't on the hook yet.

"Fine, save Dean now!" John said and was disgusted when the demon insisted on a kiss to seal its deal then vanished. John wiped his mouth off and called Bobby. "He bought it. I'll call in a bit; keep an eye on the boys for me, Bobby."

"Yes, Sire." Bobby said and John could practically hear the bowing in his voice. Damn Angel in disguise had never lost his damn _bowing _habit. John _hated _bowing!

"Knock it off, you annoying sycophant!" John chuckled and then hung up. Dropping the phone into a pocket and looking upset again and resigned. The demon came back smiling and said Dean was alive and he should go say his goodbyes. To rub salt in the wounds; to rub in what he was losing to Hell. Which was _nothing,_ but the demon didn't know _that_.

John stood in the room now, smiling at his sons. Pretending he wasn't as hurt as he was. Damn his vessel was _really_ hurt here! It would be slow to heal this. His host spoke in their head and the being nodded. John was right, best not to tell the truth yet; he should do that later. Right now, he had a demon to kill. He hugged Dean in relief, although Dean wasn't in any real danger of dying. Just wandering the mortal plane for a bit. Dean was Immortal and so was Sam. He watched as Sam leaned in and kissed Dean hard in happy relief; not minding their relationship at all. It made them a good team. Besides lovers was in the whole soulmate mantra and they _were_ soul-mates; the first souls he had ever created. The _only_ two born of his _own_ Grace. The _first_ and most _powerful _souls next to his own and his brother, Death's. Death was in on the secret but had agreed to play along. Even Lucifer and Michael had no clue who John _really_ was! Death was his partner in crime on this play; neither had wanted the world to end and neither had wanted the apocalypse; so they had formed this plan between themselves. Him, John (his vessel's true owner), and Death. This was just the first step in his messiest cosmic plan _ever_. God had long learned the more confusing and messy the plan, the more likely it would succeed. And this one was just confusing enough to work, and messy enough, too.

Starting with saying a goodbye to sons he had no intention of leaving! He knew the demon was watching so he played up the anguished family crap then went to the other room to finish it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time." The demon chortled and reached into John's chest and, at first, John played the martyr, crying. Then smiled as the demon began to smoke as it tried to hold his soul in its hand. The demon stared at the golden orb then nearly screamed. "It's not possible, it _can't_ be!" His eyes held disbelief as he let it go and it hovered in the air, and John stayed standing, clearly _alive_. _"God?!"_ The demon gasped in horror.

"Yep, John is my vessel. Has been since he was a child. I merged with him years ago. I am content to monitor Heaven from here." John said touching the piece of his Godly soul and pushing it back in. His eyes glowed white and he gave off Divine power now and energy. He was showing his Godhood now. "You are an idiot, Azazel, going after my sons this way. You _really_ thought you had Sam?...tsk tsk."

"I bled in his mouth, killed Mary!" Azazel shouted.

"Mmmm, no, you didn't." John grinned, "One, I purged your blood from him as soon as you left so he is _not_ demonic in _any_ way, even if he could be which _isn't_ possible as he is my Godly son. Ergo, no amount of demon blood can exist in him. He is Immortal like Dean. They can suffer but never die. You aren't very _smart_." John smirked as he backed the terrified Demon to the wall now, eyes blazing. "And Mary isn't dead. She is at Bobby's waiting for us. She is Godly, too. I shared my Godhood with her when we married. You never hurt her; it was an illusion she tolerated from you for the sake of our Cosmic plan."

"So everything I did…was for _nothing_?" Azazel said and whimpered.

"Yes, _nothin_g." John laughed and God's voice sounded in his voice now. "Well, there is one thing…"

The demon was speechless with fear now, "What thing?"

"You get to die now." John said and touched him and then pulled him close to burn him up. He held the demon pinned, writhing as he made it a slow death for it. "You really think I'd let you have them?! My sons?!" He laughed at its surprised look. "John agreed to be my vessel; but was sworn to keep it secret. Yeah, he's in here, and, boy, does he _hate_ you…We share this body and, _no_, I do _not _take him over. Our souls share one body now since we merged this way and he still exists. They are my true sons and I conceived them while co-possessing John so they carry my Divine Grace inside them as well as John's DNA; they are my sons and John's. He knows this. You _dared _to touch my sons, _bled _your filthy demon blood into my son's _mouth!_ Your blood burned up as soon as it entered him; there is _no_ demon blood in him; just Divine power he got from _me!_ Like I would allow you to do that!" God gripped him tighter, "I erase you from existence now, demon."

With that Azazel burning bright and was gone, God's hand gripping air. He brushed his hand off and went back to Dean's room and smiled. Dean sat up and stared at him in relief and John hugged him. "I'm fine, trapped the bastard and killed it. He never stood a chance. Had to make a deal to get him to come to us. Never got close enough to make the deal, I killed him first."

"I was worried." Dean said and asked, "I should be dead. Why didn't you let me stay that way?"

"Not supposed to be. I'm sure of it." God knew his sons were immortal and nothing could have killed Dean, hurt him a _lot_ but never killed him; so _obviously _he wasn't supposed to be dead yet. "It was the only way to catch him off guard."

"He could have killed you!" Sam said hugging John now and sighing.

"Yeah, but he didn't. I _had _to stop him or next time you two could be dead then." John said and they nodded; just glad he was alive and had survived the encounter. John knew this was lie but they were not ready for the truth, so the lie had to hold. His Angelic servant, Bobby, played along with this lie, too.

They would tell them in two or three years, no reason to tell them until Michael began his plan for the Apocalypse then they would tell them and they would work together to stop it. Until then, as far as the boys were concerned, they were human and John had saved them.

"So he's _really_ gone? _Forever_ gone?" Dean asked and John nodded happily.

"Forever gone." John said and they breathed a sigh of relief now. "Now get some rest so you can get out of here. Bobby is waiting for us at the motel to head back to his house and your Mom."

"Sure thing, Dad. We…we _love_ you." Sam said hugging him one last time and John leaned down and hugged Dean. "Love you, _Dad!_" Dean said and John answered, "I love you boys, too."

And then he tugged Sam out, after he had hugged and kissed Dean himself goodbye, and let Dean rest, putting up Heavenly protections all over the room now.

Someday they would need to know the truth.

The truth of John and God and that they were One, more or less. The truth of them being God's true sons and immortal.

But, most of all, they would need to know that they were to be the Protectors of Creation when his _other_ sons tried to destroy the world with their Apocalypse that they thought he didn't know about and that Sam and Dean would have to resist being vessels to Michael and Lucifer; which they could never be, but Michael and Lucifer didn't know that. He'd deal with their rebellion later.

For now, he was content to be with the family he loved so much. The apocalypse was three years away; it could wait.

For now, his sons needed him.

His _most _loved sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
